New Students
by Darbydoo95
Summary: Three new students have made their way to Ouran! How will the Host Club react to them? If I get five comments on the first chapter I will update on this story again. I need your comments!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. I know it's been a while and I haven't updated at all this summer. I'm so ashamed! I have decided to try an Ouran Highschool Host Club fanfiction this time.**

**Summary: Haruhi has some new neighbors… from America! She soon finds out that these three commoners are going to Ouran Academy as well and she wonders how. Gavin seems too lazy to study, Andre' is too busy with his part time job, and Diane seems a little to air headed. How are these "commoners" going to a school for the ultra rich with little to do on their hands? Can Haruhi figure it out with the help of the Host Club or will it always be a mystery?**

Flashback

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

"_**Speaking English"**_

* * *

**OHSHC! OHSHC! OHSHC! OHSHC! OHSHC! OHSHC! OHSHC! OHSHC! OHSHC! OHSHC! OHSHC!**

It was a beautiful day at Ouran Academy. The sun was shining and the pink building shone with pride. Ouran Academy was a very prestigious school for children of the very rich and famous. The usually calm school was heavy with excitement. The students were huddled in small groups, all of them gossiping about something. Throughout the school, you could hear whispers. "Yes I've heard about them," someone from one group would say. "They're commoners aren't they?" said another from another group. "Three of them right? How do you think three of them got in? We already have Fujioka," others would talk and try to be heard over the noise and other voices.

Haruhi Fujioka looked on curiously at the other students. '_What are they talking about?'_ she thought, '_I'll have to ask Hikaru and Koaru when I get to class.'_ She made her way to the men's room and walked in. She straightened her tie and looked in the mirror. _'I still can't believe that I have to pretend to be a boy! I have to pay off that debt though!'_ she thought in annoyance. She heaved a huge sigh and marched out of the restroom. She shook her head as she walked to her classroom.

"HARUHI!" she heard two almost identical voices call out to her. She rolled her eyes fondly at the twins antics.

"Good morning Haruhi," said Koaru with a small, sweet smile on his lips. She smiled back at him and gave him a small one armed hug. She then ruffled Hikaru's already messy hair.

"Good morning guys," she replied smiling. She then took her seat in between the twins, "What's all the commotion?" She then waved her hand, indicating to the other four groups that were huddled closely together.

"Didn't you know? The school normally gives us a week's notice before a new student comes to school here." Hikaru said.

"Really? What about Renge? Why didn't she get announced?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, she kind of showed up unexpectedly and suddenly. We didn't have time." Koaru said.

"But this time they took their entrance exams during the winter break and told the Chairman that they would be here for the new school year. Then they called said they would be a tad late." Hikaru said.

"And usually we only get one or two new students in two years, but this time-"

"We are getting three! And they claim to be living by commoner means!"

"What do you mean? Commoner means?" Haruhi asked.

"You know," said Hikaru, "Like you. I heard they are living in a hotel room or even an apartment."

"Hmmm…" Haruhi hummed, "Are they commoners?"

"Can't be," Koaru said, "they aren't honor students like you. They are paying their own tuition. But that's a good question-"

"If they aren't commoners, why do they insist on living like them?" Hikaru finished.

"I don't know. Maybe Tamaki-sempi will have more answers," Haruhi said.

"Yeah maybe…" They both said.

"Well come on. We have to pay attention to class." Haruhi said, ending the conversation for the time being. She turned her head to the front of the classroom and took out her notebook just as the teacher came in the classroom and started the English lesson.

* * *

"_**Good morning students!"**_ He yelled happily, _**"Now that we have not one American student but three, we need to practice for their arrival! We need to help them feel at home until they learn Japanese!"**_ He looked around the room and saw a few confused faces. _**"During the week we will find out how well you've all been paying attention in our previous lessons.**_ Hitachiin Hikaru. Please come up here." Hikaru stood up slowly and made his way passed the students and up to the teacher. The English teacher, a young man around thirty, grabbed Hikaru's shoulders and showed him where to stand. "We are going to have a conversation in English. The class will copy down all they understand and turn it in to me after the conversation. Ok?" He ordered while looking at the room to see if everyone understood that. When everyone nods he looks back at Hikaru. _**"How about we start off easy for them Hikaru?"**_

"_**I think that is a fair idea."**_ Hikaru said while pens were scribbling on paper all around the room.

"_**How are you today Hikaru? Is the Host Club meeting after school?"**_

"_**Yes sir. We are doing a Harry Potter type theme today. Should I take some pictures for you?"**_

"_**That would be lovely. I just hope my boyfriend doesn't leave me because you guys are so good looking."**_ The teacher said while laughing.

"_**You have a boyfriend sir? I didn't know you were gay."**_

"_**Not many people do. I decided that I would make it public. If I can't trust you guys with my secrete how are you supposed to trust me with your problems."**_

"_**You are very kind sir. Do you like Harry Potter?"**_

"_**Like him? I LOVE him! Do you have a favorite character Hikaru?"**_

"_**Well, mine would have to be either Harry or Hermione. Harry has been through so much and he has the world on his shoulders, literally, and he can still have some sort of fun. Hermione is so bright and she's a muggleborn and even though Draco bullies her, she doesn't let him keep her down, and she's got a good arm on her."**_ They both laughed.

"Ok class! Pass your papers up."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys it's me again. Just wanted to tell you... If I get five comments I'll update on this one again. It will go up everytime I update though! Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone! I have reached my goal of 5 comments! You guys have made me so happy! If anyone wants to be my beta I will learn how to do that! Ok guys I have to do this. I want to thank all my first 5 commenters! Thank you Hellosweetie4737, ELMOSWURLDiscary, sweetcookies82, StrongRed, and lexlovesya. You guys are the freaking best!**

Flashback

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

"_**Speaking English"**_

"Hikaru! Kaoru! You're late!" Tamaki shouted as Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi walked into the club room. His shiny blonde hair slicked back like the Harry Potter character, Draco Malfoy. He was wearing a long black cloak that almost touched the floor with a small Slytherin crest on the right shoulder. He then walked toward the three late club members. "We're about to open! And you made Haruhi late too! I could swear that you are the Weasely twins done over!"

"Wow Tamaki-sempi," Haruhi said, "you look…"

"Smart? Dazzling? Beautiful?" Tamaki kept asking doing poses with each word that crossed his lips.

"Accurate." Haruhi deadpanned. Tamaki quickly moved his head, as if he had been slapped.

"If I can't even stir Haruhi then I am useless!" He turned in a dramatic way and went to the corner of the room to mope.

"Ummm…" Haruhi said slowly, "I'll just go change then…" with that she snuck out of the main room and made her way to the changing room with Hikaru and Kaoru. "So, who are you two today?"

"You haven't guessed?" Hikaru said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"We're the Weasely twins!" Kaoru said.

"We're tall-"

"Handsome-"

"And we love to prank other people!" they finished together, looping their arms together and skipping into a changing stall. Haruhi rolled her eyes and went into her own stall.

'_I wonder who I'm going to be'_ She held the black robe up to her line of sight and saw the Gryffindor crest on the chest and the round, wire glasses sitting on the bench. _'I'm Harry Potter!'_ Haruhi started to jump up and down and clapped her hands! It was one of the very few times she actually acted like a girl, but she couldn't help it. She was going to be Harry Potter! Her favorite character in her favorite books! It was like a dream come true.

Haruhi quickly changed into the robes and went outside to see the twins putting fake freckles on each other's cheeks. She giggled at them as they kept adding freckles, not thinking that the other had enough. When they heard her, their pale cheeks turned almost as red as their hair.

"Hey guys," Haruhi said, "do we have any green eyed contacts?"

"Why of course Harry! We'll have them before you can say Weasely Wizard Weezes!" Before she knew it Haruhi was in complete Harry Potter wardrobe and being escorted out of the changing rooms by the twins.

"Haruhi! You make the cutest Harry Potter ever!" Tamaki said while grabbing Haruhi around the neck and hugging her tightly. She looked around the room at the other hosts all around the room, waiting for their customers to enter.

Koyoya was dressed as Professor Snape. His hair was styled to be slightly longer and he didn't wear his glasses. He wore plain black robes that blew in the wind as he stalked around the room. Today, he was going to be Severus Snape! The girls would love it and they would think he was acting. He had fake potions hidden in the pockets of his robes that he would sell. Pink colored milk for love potions and so many more!

Honey was dressed as Colin Creevey. He had a Gryffindor crest on his robes and a large camera around his tiny neck. He would be taking pictures all day and he would sell them to any of the ladies that would want one.

Mori would be Tom Riddle and would give out fake horcruxs to the girls all day and I would try to take them away from them. He would wear a Slytherin crest on his robes and give the girls fake Dark Marks.

'_Today is going to be awesome!'_ Haruhi thought as she went over to her couches and sat down and waited for Harry Potter's fans to bust through the door.

_**Haruhi's apartment complex:**_

"_**I can't believe we're finally here!" **_an averaged sized man with long brown hair said as he lugged another box into the small apartment.

"_**I know Gavin! It's so exciting! We are really in Japan!" **_said a woman with blonde hair grown out to her rear. _**"And just think, in a week, we will be starting our first day at school!"**_

"_**I know girl!"**_ said a tall man with dark skin said as he walked through the door carrying two huge duffle bags, _**"Diane! Come and get your bag! I'm not moving it anymore!"**_

"_**Fine Andre'," **_said the woman, _**"You and Gavin get to move the couch while I unpack the kitchen." **_

"_**Aw man!"**_ Andre' complained, _**"Your couch is so freaking heavy! I'm surprised it didn't take down the whole plane."**_

Gavin laughed as he wrapped his arm around Andre's neck and led him to the door again, _**"Give it up dude. If you ever want to win you have to get her shocked. How do you think Brian got her to go out with him THREE times?"**_ Andre' and Gavin laughed at Diane's shocked face before running out of the apartment while dodging pillows that were aimed at their heads.

"Ummm… Hello," said a man with long, scarlet hair. He was wearing a large, grey T-shirt, blue jeans, and brown leather sandles.

"Oh! Ummm… Hello. My- name- is Gavin. My Japanese is bad. Diane's is much better," Gavin said in small choppy words. You could tell that he was new to speaking Japanese. Almost like she had heard her name, Diane walked through the door and raced to the men.

"_**Gavin! Andre'! You guys are supposed to be bringing the couch upstairs. Do you need any help?"**_ Diane asked without even seeing the other man.

"_**Diane! Use your manners. We were talking to this gentleman." **_Gavin said gesturing to the man across from them.

Diane turned and finally saw the stranger. "Oh! Hello sir! I'm so sorry for my rudeness. I should have noticed you earlier," she said in fluent Japanese.

"Oh," said the man in a feminine voice, "It's quite alright. My name is Ranka Fujioka. I'm your new neighbor." Ranka said with a large, genuine smile.

"Well that is just amazing. My name is Diane Bonds. These are my best friends Andre' Bridges and Gavin Grayson. They are going to be living with me. Do you have anyone living with you Ranka?"

"Yes I do," He smiled, "I have my darling daughter Haruhi. She's going to be turning sixteen soon."

"Oh really?" Diane said, "I just turned seventeen a few weeks ago. Would it be ok if we came over and visited you and Haruhi some time?"

"Oh I would absolutely be delighted! Haruhi needs more female friends around her own age."

"Oh I do too. I've had guy friends all my life. It'll be a nice break."

"I bet it would," Ranka giggled.

"What do you do for a living Ranka?"

"Oh I work in a bar that specializes in cross dressers."

"That's so cool Ranka. I would love to hang out and talk more, but Andre' quit breathing and Gavin's face is going red." Diane said looking at the two other men.

"Oh dear! Do you need any help?"

"Oh, no sir. We'll be just fine on our own. I just need to help them a bit."

"Ok dear, if you say so. I'll see you three later," Ranka said waving goodbye.

"Ok. Bye bye!" Diane said waving back.

"_**Diane! Help!" **_Gavin yelled.

"_**Please!" **_Andre' pleaded.

"_**Oh right!"**_ Diane rushed to help her friends as Ranka watched them fondly.

**FOUR HOURS LATER!**

"_**Hey Diane!"**_ Andre' yelled from inside the living room, _**"When do you think dinner is going to be ready?"**_

"_**Not for a while," **_Diane said,_** "Why don't you and Gavin go to the store for me. I need a few things from the supermarket. I'll make you a list. Want me to write it in English and Japanese?"**_

"_**Alright. It'll give us something to do."**_

"_**Yep. You guys can go when Gavin gets out of the shower."**_ Diane said as she walked around the house looking for everything they needed. She rummaged through shelves and drawers and all over the house. By the time she was done, Gavin was walking in wearing only a towel around his waist, showing off his slight muscle.

"_**Gavin, get your clothes on. Diane needs us to go shopping."**_ Andre' said.

"_**Ok for what?"**_ Gavin replied confused.

"_**This stuff. I made you a list,"**_ Diane said handing him a piece of paper. _**"We need these things in case of an accident or if you guys want sweets when we get home from school. The store should have all this stuff, if not we can all go to the mall tomorrow and get new clothes and more supplies."**_

"_**Ok,"**_ Gavin said looking at her, "_**Just give me a couple of minutes ok?"**_

"_**Ok Gav. Dinner won't be ready for about an hour anyway."**_

Gavin left the room to find some clothes while Diane looked after him longingly. Andre' looked between the two and cleared his throat.

"_**Wha?"**_ Diane said as she was brought back and Andre' gave her a funny look, _**"What?"**_ Andre's look got more intense. "_**What?"**_ Andre's eyes darted to his and Gavin's room. _**"Am I that obvious?"**_

"_**Just a bit,"**_ Andre' replied.

"_**How bad?" **_

"_**Helga G. Pataki bad,"**_ He said with a chuckle.

"_**Damn,"**_ was all she said as Andre' fell on the floor laughing his butt off. By the time Andre's laughter calmed down, Gavin was back in the room. He was wearing a red v-neck tee-shirt and dark blue jeans and a black wood bead necklace while Andre' wore a black beanie, a black v-neck, and dark jeans.

"_**Ok," **_said Gavin, _**"I guess we're gone."**_

"_**Just be careful ok?"**_ Diane said wrapping Andre' and Gavin into a group hug.

"_**Aren't we always?"**_ Gavin asked jokingly.

"_**No,"**_ Diane deadpanned. And with that, two chuckling men walked from the apartment while the girl waved them off.__


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Hey guys! I'm so glad you like my story! I'm working on my own novel and this story so the updates will probably be at random times. I realized that I didn't tell you guys to go past the 10 comment mark… but you guys did anyway (unless my math is wrong). You guys are just that awesome that I decided to make this chapter about 2,000 words! I'm going to try my hardest for you guys! **

Flashback

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

"_**Speaking English"**_

* * *

Gavin looked over his shoulder as Diane closed the door behind them and sighed in longing. Andre' looked at him with wide eyes. _'What? Gavin loves Diane too! Please don't tell me that we entered a romantic anime!'_ Andre' thought.

"What did Diane put on the list?" Gavin asked, knocking Andre' from his thoughts.

"Um…" Andre' hummed as he pulled the list from his pocket, "'Milk, fish, meat, chicken, mushrooms, sugar, self-rising flour, all-purpose flour, English peas, corn, sodas, toilet paper, paper towels, rags, a first aid kit, disinfectant, paper, three journals (One for me, Gavin, and you), and anything else we could need.'"

"Wow… Well let's get going!" Gavin yelled in excitement. It was his first time at a Japanese market.

"Hey do you remember when you met Diane?"

"How could I forget? She kept me from dying of boredom at one of my Dad's Galas." In Gavin's head loud classical music played and visions of beautiful gowns and handsome tuxes danced.

* * *

"_**I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut**_

_**My weakness is that I care too much**_

_**And our scars remind us that the past is real**_

_**I tear my heart open just to feel."**_ The music blared out of his ear buds. Gavin mouthed the words to the song as people spun and glided past each other on the dance floor. There was a tap on his shoulder and he turned his head and saw his father standing next to him.

"_**Gavin**_," he said, "_**Are you not having fun**_?"

"**_Dad, there are barely any people my age around here_!**"

"**I_ know but there are some. I mean look over there_,**" he said pointing at Andre' who was wearing a black tux with a blue tie, "_**why don't you go talk with him? His father is the creator of a major computer line. Andre' himself, I believe, creates his own video games and needs someone to test them on."**_

He then pointed at three teenage girls. They all had brown hair and slightly different dresses. "_**Clara, Donna, and Sarah Peterson, their father is a famous sports equipment designer and their mother designs clothes for teenagers and women, says they are easier to understand then men.**_"

Before he could move on to another teenager, the music stopped and there was a tone in the microphone on the stage. "Our final guest this evening is Duane Bonds, Anglia Bonds, and their two daughters, Diane and Crystal Bonds.

Gavin's mouth was agape with shock at Diane's appearance. Her long hair was down in her face and it was straightened and covered her left eye. Her other eye was uncovered and the lid was covered in black eye shadow and eye liner. I looked closer at her hair and saw that it had black streaks dyed into the sides and were clearly visible. Diane's long ball gown dress was black with glitter around the strapless torso and she had on long, black gloves that connected only at her middle fingers. She was beautiful in her gothic clothes… then she started walking.

You could tell by the way that she made her way down the stairs that she hardly ever wore high heels and she was happy with that fact. She also looked like she was scared of her dress! Gavin looked her up and down and the dress that she was in, showed that she had a beautiful hourglass figure that anyone would want to hold close. Gavin watched her scan the room and smile brightly as her eyes fell on Andre'. Seeing as they were at a fancy public gathering, she slowly made her way to him. He watched as she finally reached him.

Andre' bowed to Diane and kissed her hand. Andre' was a gentleman (in public that is). He helped her keep her balance as they danced their way across the dance floor to the punch bowl. She was so much more graceful while she was dancing. _'How does she do that?'_ Gavin thought, _'She was practically falling all over the place!'_

Andre' took her hand genteelly and steered her in my direction. I could tell that I was blushing and I turned back to my father, but he wasn't there. I turned my head in all directions and finally found him sitting at a table with Diane's family.

"_**Hello Gavin."**_ Andre' said in a happy tone, _**"I see your eyes found Diane."**_ Gavin looked at Andre' weirdly. How did this boy, that he had never met before, know who he was? _**"Wondering how I know who you are?"**_

"_**Ok that's-"**_

"_**Creepy?"**_

"_**Could you please-"**_

"_**Stop?"**_

"_**Ok you gotta stop or-"**_

"_**You're gonna hurt me?"**_

Gavin glared daggers at the African-American, _**"Oh hello Diane,"**_ Andre' said as the beauty walked up to us. _**"I was just explaining to Gavin here, how I knew everything about him."**_

He turned just in time to hear her laugh. It was a strange laugh, like she was laughing at something hysterically hilarious. But that's what made it so beautiful. It was her laugh and she wasn't afraid to show it off. _**"Don't worry Darlin',"**_ she said in a lightly southern accent,_** "He does that to everyone… or everyone that he feels is worth his time. I use his father's software for my novels, and when I have some spare time or the internet is down I test out his games. The graphics are amazing!" **_ Gavin looked at her and smiled. He liked this girl. She was herself and not nervous at all.

"_**So,"**_ Gavin asked,_** "What do your parents do for a living?"**_

Diane looked at him and smiled. "_**My mother is a famous fashion designer. She's designed a lot of the dresses and suites here. My father owns a large percentage of all the businesses in town. He owns…"**_ She made a face that told you she was thinking really hard, _**"20% of the electronic stores, 20% of the fast food resturants,50% of all the construction yards, and another 10% of all the Cable and Internet companies. And all the schools in the district, private and public, are getting amazing testing grades; meaning that more people will move into town. With more people we will have to expand, build more houses and apartments, stores, and restaurants. It also means that they will have to hire more Cable and Internet workers to work the whole area and with the more stores we also need more workers to run them smoothly. My father makes special surprise trips to all the restaurants to make sure they are using ingredients that he approves of and that everything is in tip-top shape."**_

"_**Diane!"**_ Andre' suddenly yelled, _**"I finally got the rights to make a Harry Potter Game. She says to tell you 'Happy Birthday.'"**_

Diane's mouth fell open and she was getting excited. Gavin could practically see her hair vibrate with the energy coming off her, or it could be the fact that she was bouncing up and down. She started to speak rapidly, _**"Oh my God! J. K. Rowling told me, **_**ME,**_** happy birthday! My idol! Somebody catch me!" **_With that she promptly fell over into Andre's chest with her eyes closed. Gavin could tell that she was faking but couldn't help but laugh. The whole night, until Diane's parents told her to come so they could go home, they talked and joked and played. The party was forgotten for the time being.

* * *

Gavin came back to himself just in time for them to reach the supermarket and Andre' to speak, _**"Ok, we split up and meet back here. If we don't find anything we put a check mark by it on the list."**_

"_**On it,"**_ Gavin said as he walked in the opposite direction of Andre' "_**I'll look for the milk, fish, meat, chicken, mushrooms,**__**English peas, and corn**_."

"_**Oh great, **__**leave me with all the hard stuff!"**_ Andre' yelled as Gavin got farther away with a bright red plastic basket.

Gavin was in the milk section and looking at the milk funny. He couldn't tell which one was whole milk. Was it the one with the white cap? The blue? Or the red?

"Hello," said a voice from beside him, "Are you having trouble?" The voice came from a small girl in a suit and tie that were a blue color and black.

"A bit… Why- are you wearing- a guy's- uniform? You're- a girl- right?" Gavin said in choppy Japanese.

"Long story. What's your problem?"

"I'm trying to find whole milk."

The girl picked up the white capped jug and handed it to me. "Here you go," she said with a small smile.

"My name is Gavin Grayson. What's your name?"

"Haruhi Fujioka."

"I've heard your name somewhere… Are you Ranka's little girl?"

"How did you know?"

"We live in the apartment next to you two. The way that he talked about you made me think '5 year old,' but you're practically a grown woman."

"Thank you very much. Who are you living with?"

"Well there's me, Andre', and Diane."

"You all live in that tiny apartment?" she asked in shock.

"Yeah. It's not that bad. Diane gets her own room because she's a girl. Andre' and me share a room. Diane does most of the cooking but I help sometimes."

"Oh, okay."

"Andre' is somewhere in the store you wanna come with us home? I'm sure he won't mind waiting."

"I won't mind waiting for what?" Andre' said coming out of one of the isles.

"Your Japanese has gotten better." Gavin commented off handedly.

"Well I guess you just have to practice it." Haruhi laughed softly and caught our attention.

"What?" Andre' asked.

"Andre' Bridges, this is Haruhi Fujioka. She's our neighbor. And we are going to wait on her to finish her shopping and walk her home."

"Well hello there Miss Fujioka," Gavin said taking her hand in his, "It is a huge honor to meet you." Andre' bent down and placed a kiss on her hand.

* * *

By the time that they were done shopping they had their arms full of food. They finally got to the apartments and called Diane outside.

"_**Gavin! Andre'! I was getting worried about you two! Dinner is almost ready. Ranka came over and told us to watch out for Haruhi while he was at work." **_She saw the heavy groceries they had in their arms and took three bags. "You must be Haruhi. You are very lucky to have a dad who loves you as much as yours does. He's a very sweet man. Would you like to stay for dinner tonight? You look like you need a good old fashioned meal."

"Oh I couldn't impose," Haruhi said shyly.

"Nonsense! I wouldn't have offered if I didn't mean it. I only have one condition though."

"What is it?"

"You just have fun. You can bring your friends over anytime you want. We're about to start school in the next week."

"Really? Where?" The boys were about to answer when Diane held up her hands to silence them.

"If we tell you it will ruin the surprise. Come on," Diane said wrapping her arms around Haruhi's shoulders, "I'll help you unload your groceries. _**You boys just go on and go home. Don't even think about eating before we are all there and settled!"**_

"_**DARN IT!"**_ Gavin and Andre' said while they snapped their fingers.

Diane and Haruhi walled into Haruhi's apartment. It was small but very cozy. "Let me do this Haruhi. You just go and get changed."

"Ok," the girl said, "I'll be right back." About two minutes later, there was a knock at the door. "Could you get that please."

"Sure thing," Diane replied going toward the door. She opened it and rose petals seemed to fly everywhere. There were six extremely good looking men at the door. "Haruhi!" Diane called, "I think it's for you!"

"Who are you?" asked Gavin from beside the group. He glared at the handsome boys. What if they tried to take Diane away?

"We should be asking you that," said one with glasses. Diane looked him up and down. '_He looks kinda…cold,'_ she thought watching him glare at Gavin.

A set of twins walked into Haruhi's home and made a circle around me. "Well," they said in unison, "She's pretty… I think we've met you before. Maybe at a commoner place or something."

"Life is a dream for the wise, a game for the fool, a comedy for the rich, a tragedy for the poor," Diane said glaring at the boys.

"Sholom Aleichem," said a tall black headed boy who towered Diane.

"H-Haru-HARUHI!" Diane yelled. Just as Haruhi walked into the room Gavin and Andre' pushed themselves past the gorgeous men and wrapped their arms around Diane.

"_**We've got ya Diane," **_Gavin whispered in her ear while Andre' played with her hair, _**"We've got ya and we aren't going to let them have you."**_

Honey-sempi walked up to them and patted Diane's head. Suddenly Diane reached out and grabbed the older boy. _**"Kole! Kole! Kole!"**_ She cried into the small boy's blonde hair. Honey-sempi could feel her tears hit his scalp and hugged her back just as tightly.

"What is a 'Kole?'" asked the tall blonde.

"Why should we tell you?" Gavin asked him with his most powerful glare that made the boy back away in fear, "The only one of any of you that has the right to know is him," He pointed at Honey and Diane.

"Haruhi," Andre' turned to the girl, "Give us about an hour and a half to get Diane calm then you can come over. She'll be back to normal by then. You can even bring your friends over if you want. We just got to get her ready."

Haruhi nodded and walked them to the door. With that they disappeared into the apartment next door and Haruhi's glare was on the five boys.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys and gals! don't forget to get up to 15 updates this time! Y'all like this story don't ya? Comment! **


	4. Not really a chapter

**Hey my darling readers! I'm sorry this isn't a chapter, but I needed to say this. If I don't get 15 reviews on this story by the end of October I will abandon it. Please! If you guys get up to 15 I may even write another chapter to go along with the update. I love this story but I need the updates or I won't continue. I want any comments. Good, Bad, or just random stuff you wanted to say.**


End file.
